ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Wheelo
Dr. Wheelo (Ｄｒ．ウイロー, Dr. Uirō) is a brilliant scientist who performed experiments in biotechnology. He is the primary antagonist of the movie Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. His name is a pun on "Uiro", a type of Japanese cake. Biography Dr. Wheelo's ultimate goal was to modify the human race using his science. He was about to die before he could realize his goal, but Dr. Kochin, his faithful servant, saved his brain and turned him into a cyborg. Unfortunatelly for them, their fortress became stuck under ice with Wheelo inside. Dr. Kochin came through for his creator a second time fifty years later when he gathered the Dragon Balls and wished for Shenron to thaw the ice-enshrouded fortress. Freed from his frozen sleep, Dr. Wheelo became obsessed with finding the world's strongest man so that his own brain might be transplanted into it. He sent Kochin and Bio-Men to find this man, and at first they thought it was Master Roshi, but when Kishime, Misokatsun and Ebifurya (his Bio-Warriors) easily beat Roshi, Dr. Wheelo started to doubt they had the right person. He then went after Goku's body. When Dr. Wheelo's further attempts to subdue Goku met with failure (such as using a special device to make Piccolo fight Goku and Gohan), the enraged scientist decided to kill him and all his friends. When that also failed, Dr. Wheelo decided to just concentrate the energy contained within his laboratory's power core to fire a gigantic wave and destroy the entire world. Goku was able to form a Spirit Bomb and used it to overpower Dr. Wheelo's attack and destroy the robotic scientist for good. Dr. Wheelo also appears on the Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn poster, but he is not featured in the movie. Powers and abilities Power Dr. Wheelo's cyborg body is shown to be far more powerful than most armored robots in the series (Dr. Wheelo is also the largest android in the entire series). It was able to withstand Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi's combined Kamehameha without receiving a single scratch. Although powerful as his metallic body was, it was no match for the incredible power of the Spirit Bomb. His exact power level is unknown. However, since he could easily overpower Goku's regular Kaio-ken but was completely outclassed by Kaio-Ken x3, Dr. Wheelo's power is probably on the same level as Vegeta's in the Saiyan Saga. Special techniques *'Flight' – Like many other androids, Dr. Wheelo can fly (without the use of ki). *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Photon Strike' – Dr. Wheelo unleashes yellow waves of energy at his opponent, causing a massive accumilation of damage. *'Gigantic Bomber' – Dr. Wheelo rams at the opponent with a fiery-red aura surrounding him. It is one of his Blast 2 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Planet Geyser' – Dr. Wheelo's ultimate technique. Dr. Wheelo surrounds himself in a yellow aura and releases a massive red beam of energy capable of destroying a planet. *'Barrier' – Dr. Wheelo has his own fiery-red energy shield which is generated by his robotic body. It is one of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Full Power' – One of Dr. Wheelo's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Koji Nakata *Ocean Group Dub: Paul Dobson *FUNimation Dub: Robert Bruce Elliott Trivia *Dr. Wheelo was originally supposed to have organs besides his brain in the cockpit, but it was eventually decided to just make his brain larger. This also caused the commentators to speculate that Wheelo's brain "evolved" in the Daizenshuu 6 guide book. *Dr. Wheelo (along with Dr. Kochin) are quite respectful of Master Roshi as he was the strongest fighter in the world 50 years ago (Age 712). *Dr. Wheelo's power level is detectable through the Ki Sense, while all other androids (other than Cell) use an artificial source of Ki and are thus undetectable through that technique. *Dr. Wheelo is the first villain ever killed by the Spirit Bomb. Goku defeats the main enemy of a movie with the Spirit Bomb three times in a row, Wheelo is the first with the other two being Turles and Lord Slug. *Wheelo is the only movie villain not to have some form of a power-up/power-up transformation (Ex: Super Saiyan Broly, Janemba, the Fruit of the Tree of Might) *In the FUNimation Dub and Ocean dub of the movie, Dr. Wheelo says two minor curse words. When Goku is gathering energy for a Spirit Bomb, he says "What the hell is he trying to do?" and right when Goku strikes the deathblow with his Spirit Bomb, Wheelo says "Damn you Goku!" 'Hell' is often used in Dragon Ball Z due to HFIL also going by that name, but 'damn' is rarely used. Also in the Ocean Dub of the movie, Dr. Wheelo curses more often. Category:Android Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Movie characters Category:Robots Category:Pages made by TheUltraKamehameha